


Terribly Distracted

by ununoriginal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal





	Terribly Distracted

It is only after you hang up the phone that you realise. The thought pops into your head after you lean back against the couch and put your feet up on the coffee table _(where Elijah is sure to kick them off as he bustles by with the junk food and beer)_. 

You let the idea stew quietly in your mind for the next few minutes as Elijah shoves your feet off the table _(right on cue)_ , sets up the edibles, then hops over to put the movie on _(all the while complaining about what a lazy-ass bastard that you are)_. You grumble obligingly as he winds down and plops beside you on the couch, snuggling closer. 

The suggestion crystallises as you develop a distinctly uneasy sensation at this proximity. You feel the sudden need to shift away. Still oblivious, Elijah just gravitates closer until the two of you end up semi-squashed against one arm of the couch. 

“What the hell—Dom?” Elijah stares at you in bemusement after you slide down off the couch unexpectedly, leaving him to keel over. His big blue eyes _(blue, not green)_ blink at you. Then his hand reaches out to brush your right cheek and you shiver, quelling the urge to pull away as that uncomfortable feeling passes over you again. 

“What’s up, Dom?” He sounds concerned now _(but it’s not a Glaswegian type of concerned; it’s Dom, not Dommie)_. 

You catch his hand and draw it away from your face. “I don’t mean to be so strange.” It comes out as a whisper, unsure. 

He flips his hand over and interlaces your fingers. “There’s nothing strange in wanting to be with someone you’re attracted to.” 

“Yes, but—” And it comes to you in a rush that your life is now different. 

Before this _(if the phone had not rang, and you had not experienced that familiar voice washing gently over you)_ , you and Elijah would probably have been fucking one another, no hurt feelings in the morning. 

Instead, you’re disentangling your hand from his _(ignoring the faint disappointment crossing his face)_. “Yes… but only if there isn’t someone special. You’re amazing, Lij, but I think I’ve already found that someone.” You glance at the phone, wishing Billy were on the other end again, so that you could savour that delicious burr, speak to him some more, tell him things _(things that you’ve never said to him before, the trivial things, the simple things, the witty things, the silly things. The most important thing of all)._

Elijah’s gaze follows yours and he moves away, turning the television off with a shrug. The night’s entertainment has been cut short, and as you lay back on the carpet, you think that an early night may be alright. 

You’ll be calling the travel agency tomorrow. You’ve got a flight to book.


End file.
